1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to litter boxes and more particularly pertains to a new decorative cat litter box cover for covering cat litter boxes of various sizes in a decorative manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of litter boxes is known in the prior art. More specifically, litter boxes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art litter boxes include U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,800; U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,157; U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,026; U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,885; U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,414; and Foreign Patents WO 89/08387 & WO 96/28015.
In these respects, the decorative cat litter box cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering cat litter boxes of various sizes in a decorative manner.